A Romance in Seven Months
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: A look into the romance of Rean and Laura, told in seven scenes from seven months. *Lemon Warning towards the end! Under 18 not allowed past that point!*ONE-SHOT


**Hello everyone! I'm here to deliver a quick little one shot as a way to get rid of the absolutely awful writer's block I've been having recently!**

 **This will be something of a very late Valentine's day present so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **The pairing is Rean and Laura from Trails of Cold Steel because I found a playthrough for this game and I fell in LOVE with these two and this idea refuses to leave me! So without further ado, here we go!**

 _A Romance in Seven Months_

They met in March, disciples of the blade but of different impressions.

She was a noble, aloof and cool under pressure she never spoke out of turn. She held her greatsword with total control as she cleaved her way through the dungeon their teacher dumped them into with two other classmates. She earned the admiration of the blonde and the respect of the silver haired girl as they made swift progress to the exit.

He was a noble as well, though he hadn't shared the fact yet, and he sighed to himself as he tried to reign in the embarrassment he felt from having a girl land right on top of him. She'd been furious with him even though it was an accident and the others were simply not helping. He swung his katana with fluid grace as another slime fell to pieces, sheathing it with a sigh when he saw no other enemies.

"I think we've almost reached the exit." A boy in glasses, Machias he reminded himself, declared as they entered a large room, "Yep, there's the stairs."

He sighed in relief at the sight, glad to nearly be out. "Well, let's not waste time then." They walked toward the stairs.

A quake rumbled through the room as they stumbled. It stopped after a moment, only for his first friend, Elliot, to cry in fear "What is that?!"

He looked up to see a large statue jump from its perch and slam into the ground before them, letting out a screech as it regarded them coldly.

"Well then," The calm voice of their last member answered into the tense air. "Looks like we need to do one last thing."

"Not helping Gaius." He muttered as the tall boy shrugged, unhooking a massive winged spear as they drew their weapons. "In any case, that thing needs to go down! Let's go!"

And they would fight the beast with all they had; bullets, beams, and blades crashing into its stone skin as the creature gave as much as it got. They received a quick reinforcement from an erstwhile classmate, Jusis if he remembered correctly, but they still barely managed to scrape out a victory.

As they caught their breath, the beast pulsed with energy and stood up again, roaring in glee at its weakened prey. As they prepared for a last stand, a bolt of light and three slashes distracted the beast. That was all he needed, charging forward with a hard slash to the front leg of the beast. Feeling an odd sensation, like a prickling at the back of his neck, he leapt backwards as a great slash beheaded the beast, bringing the fight to an end.

As their instructor entered and began to explain what had just happened, to much protestation from Machias and Jusis, he turned to regarded her silently. Long blue hair tied in a high ponytail, same uniform shirt and jacket as the others with a large belt around her waist and a pair of thigh high black boots. He caught her eye for a moment but soon looked away, shocked at the pools of molten gold.

The instructor motioned for them to follow and they did, but not before he built up the courage to talk to his partner of coincidence.

"Hi, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He began, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She regarded him curiously as he continued. "My name is Rean Schwarzer and it looks like we'll be classmates from today on. Just… wanted to clear the air I guess."

She regarded him silently for a moment before chuckling. "It's alright Sir Schwarzer, it was rash of us to go off like that, even in groups. I apologize for my curtness earlier and I pray you'll forgive me."

She began to head out the door when she stopped short. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Laura S. Arseid, Sir Schwarzer, and I look forward to working with a fellow practitioner, shall we be off then?"

He nodded and followed her out of the building.

They became friends for good in April, righting wrongs in Celdic with Elliot and Alissa as they fought side by side through the tasks set before them. One night when they had finished they sat across from each other at the inn, the others had left them and they sipped tea quietly.

Now that they were alone, Laura could finally ask him what she'd suspected since they'd killed the beast on the highway. "Tell me Rean." She began, watching him carefully as he looked at her. "Why are you holding back?"

She noticed him flinch before he gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to be honest I'm not too sure what you're talking about. I know you came to Thors to improve your swordsmanship, but I'm afraid I don't have such a good answer."

He looked down slightly at her cool look, reading the demand to continue. "I don't really know who I am to be honest and I was kinda going back and forth between Thors and a few others before I decided to go here. I'm just trying to… find myself I guess?"

She seemed disappointed at his response, politely leaving the table to 'practice' outside. She left a dumbfounded Rean in her wake. Her lone thought as she swung her greatsword in frustration was simply, 'I thought he was better than that, more sure than that.'

They would awake the next morning to awkward silence, which their friends picked up on but couldn't do anything about, and continued about their tasks, ending in the depths of a nature park and staring down four defeated thieves.

They'd demanded their surrender and seemed well on their way to finishing their final task, though with all the battles they'd fought to get here and Rean's seeming inability to not explore everywhere it was amazing they'd been able to catch them. Then a noise rang out, almost like a flute, and a great roar shattered the tranquil forest. They drew their weapons and prepared themselves, but couldn't hold in their shock at the great beast that greeted them. Wouldn't anyone gape at a massive ape-deer that was easily two stories high?

Seeing no other recourse, they couldn't leave the bandits to die and the goods needed to be returned, they stood ready and began the battle. But, after nearly twenty minutes of slashing, arrows, arts, and healing, the beast was still standing.

'We can't keep this up.' Rean thought as he dodged another blow from the beast, slashing its arm in retaliation. 'Elliot's nearly spent and Alissa can't hurt the thing nearly as well with that hide. Guess you were right Laura; I need to stop holding back.'

With that resolution, Rean gave Laura a signal to use her most powerful attack. She nodded and launched into her attack, energy flowing from her blade in a blinding display. Rean used the opportunity to gather his focus and summon his flames. Feeling them coalesce around his blade, Rean charged forward and began his own attack, slashing the beast with wide beams of flame before feeling its hide give way. He twisted so his sword bifurcated the beast at its waist.

Panting hard, Rean turned to look at his friends. Alissa and Elliot were cheering tiredly, but he could see Laura approaching him with a new respect in her eyes.

"So that's what you can do." She stated plainly, smirking at his look of disbelief. "I have to say I underestimated you, I'm sorry for this morning my friend, I let my own perceptions cloud my view of you and your motives. I apologize for that."

She gave him a small bow in apology, but he waved her off. "Don't worry about it, I've been told I can waffle on things a lot so I'm used to it. What say we just put this behind us and be friends hm?"

Laura gave him a surprised look before nodding, reaching out for a handshake that he gladly returned. A commotion towards the entrance brought their attention away from the moment and Rean groaned at the sight of Provincial soldiers.

'This day just gets better and better.'

In May, they felt a crush take root.

As Rean walked past the gymnasium, he realized that he hadn't practiced that day. They would have a free day tomorrow sure, but no one improved without consistent work. Looking around for a quiet spot, he spotted the fencing club leaving. Running up, he was able to convince the club leader to loan him their practice room for a couple hours to practice as long as he got the key to President Towa that night.

Thanking her, Rean dashed into the gym and began to change into a more appropriate set of gear when he heard splashing. Curious, he walked to the other end of the changing room and opened the door to the pool. Looking around, he felt himself stop short at the sight before him.

Laura was _tearing_ through the water, swimming faster than anyone he could think of. He watched her complete a couple more laps before she pulled herself out. He felt his eyes glue themselves on her form, clad in a streamlined one piece, as it glistened in the evening light from her swim. Her hair was undone for once, falling to her thighs in a wall of sapphire. She stretched, pulling his eyes to the curvature of her body before he finally got himself under control, fleeing into the changing room.

'Ok Rean, calm down.' He thought with some deep breaths. 'You just saw the most beautiful lady in the world, who is also your classmate and uses a very large sword, getting stiff isn't going to work well here.'

Taking another couple of breaths, Rean changed quickly and dashed into the sparring hall to blow off some steam. Laura, for her part, had changed back into her uniform and was leaving when she heard the hall door slam shut.

Curious, she went over and heard the swoosh of a practice sword swinging through the air and brief grunts. She stopped for a moment, should she really interrupt? Maybe she should go…

But, her curiosity overcame her and she opened the door just enough to peek inside… and quickly shut it with an uncharacteristic squeak as she kneeled next to the door, face buried in her hands. She hadn't expected to see Rean in there, swinging away with a practice blade, nor did she expect him to have worked up such a sweat and have to go… shirtless.

She felt her face burn as the image sat before her, streamlined arms and cut pecks leading to a perfect set of abs that she wanted to nibble on…

'Bad Laura!' She thought with a violent shake of her head, 'That is your classmate and friend you're thinking about! These thoughts have no place in our relationship!'

But the image wouldn't leave her and her face burned ever hotter as she kneeled there. 'I need to get back.' She thought with a groan, dashing out of the building and making haste to her room, looking to stew in her embarrassment.

They would head out for different towns that month, a reprieve for them both at the awkwardness that sat between them that week. Though it didn't help when Alisa sat next to her on the train and whispered to her, "You know, it's kind of hard to sleep when you keep calling Rean's name at night."

She wanted to sink into the earth right there.

In June, she finally realized she loved him.

She sat in her room by herself, eager to open the letter her father sent her. She'd been sending them regularly, but his responses had been unfortunately erratic, most likely due to his work.

She had found that she mentioned Rean a good deal more in her letters than most everything, even her swordplay. The memory of this brought her some trepidation as she slowly opened the letter and began to read.

 _To my dear Laura,_

 _I'm happy to hear that your studies and sword play have been going along smoothly and that your field studies have allowed you to do so much. It warms my heart to hear that you're out and enjoying yourself with the friends you've made in your class, it helps soothe your absence from our dear town._

She smiled in nostalgia, remembering the days her family would go out on the lake when the mist cleared. She felt her cheer fade as she began to read the next part.

 _I have noticed that you mention one person in particular, a Rean Schwarzer. I know of his father and from your descriptions he seems to be down to earth like his old man. If you ever find yourself in Legram while on one of your studies or during a holiday, I'd love to hear more about the young man you've fallen for!_

Laura started at that line. What was her father thinking?! She couldn't have fallen for him, they were just friends and sparring partners, that's all!

The next part sent her for a loop.

 _I can already see you trying to rationalize away what you feel, but don't. Every letter you've sent me for the last month and a half has been about what you've been doing with him! You even included what could only be construed as romanticism for heaven's sake! You obviously like this boy and my advice to you is to tell him!_

She shook her head. There's no way she could, Alissa was so darned charming and Emma had her beat in almost every physical category. Why bother trying?

 _I can tell you're moping now. Don't bother wondering how, I just know. If half of what you've described of him in your letters is true, then I think it's reciprocated with interest. Don't let your sense of duty hold you back from living my dear, it will still be here and so will I at the end of the day. But, this young man could very well slip through your fingers if you let this pass you by and you'll regret it for life._

Laura felt tears gather in her eyes as she read that. Her heart wanted it so badly, but doubt still clouded her mind.

 _Still don't believe me? Go find him, watch his face. If his face lights up with life as the sight of you and he seems to look forward to your company, then be sure that he feels the same way. I can offer no further advice on this my daughter, only do what your heart says, if just this once, and know that I will always love you and support you._

 _I look forward to seeing you again my dear, stay safe._

 _Your Father,_

 _Viscount Victor S. Arseid_

Laura held the letter before her silently, reading through it several times as she grappled with the uncertainty within her. Eventually placing the letter down with a deep sigh, she stood up and stretched. She paced the room for a few moments before looking at the Mishy plush that she'd bought last month… on Rean's suggestion.

A knock made her jump and she took a moment to compose herself before answering.

"Hey Laura," Rean's beaming face greeted her with a gentle smile. "Do you have any time to spar tomorrow?"

Seeing his eyes light up at the sight of her, Laura felt doubt flee her in a great burst "Sure," she agreed with a smile, "Anytime."

Rean smiled at her own radiant face, his mother was right after all.

In July their friends tricked them.

They'd just returned from the palace and the meeting with the imperial family, all parties exhausted. Rean had gone to sleep next to Gaius on the train with Laura sitting across from him, also asleep. Neither noticed the conspiratorial grins that bloomed amongst their friends, the group doing some shuffling that ended with Laura leaning her head on Rean's shoulder and his leaning against the crown of her head.

Their friends had to stifle their laughter as they put the last part into action. "Hey, Rean." Gaius began, "We're almost back."

"Laura, we're nearly there." Emma whispered into Laura's ear.

They began to wake up slowly, Laura slowly lifting her head until she met something she wasn't expecting. A pair of lips pressed against her own.

Rean felt a pair press against his as well, the softness sending a pleasant shiver up his spine.

Then they realized what happened.

And all hell broke loose.

A few hours later, a pair of miffed students left the Trista station in a huff. Their friends would follow behind them howling in laughter, though they all sported some new bruises and burns. It was worth it though, as they watched the pair walk out, hand in hand.

In August, he met her father.

They'd gone to Legram for their studies this month, even amongst the turbulence, and they were inseparable over the month. Their sparring continued, but they spent more time together than ever, taking walks, swimming, talking, and simply holding one another close as their bliss held strong.

Now Rean stood across from him, the Radiant Blademaster and father of the girl he loved. He'd asked for this duel, to try and overcome his own weakness and prove himself worthy to her father. The Viscount stood across from him, his face serious, though his mind had already decided.

His daughter chose well.

"Come then Sir Schwarzer!" He called out as he flourished his prized sword. "Show me the strength of your blade! Show me your mettle!"

The duel began and Rean could do nothing. Any strike he used was dodged or parried, with his opponent's strikes hitting with the force of a cannon.

"Is this all you have?" The Viscount whispered. "I will never accept my daughter dating someone who's too afraid to face themselves. If they can't face themselves… how can I expect them to hold her close and protect her from what she cannot defeat?"

Rean felt rage and power well in him at that and he let it loose. As his eyes glowed red and hair shown white, he attacked with a renewed ferocity that caught even the master off guard. He scored a few slashes across the master's body until the Viscount decided to end it, destroying him with three strikes.

As Rean kneeled in defeat and the Viscount turned away, Laura jumped into the ring and dashed to Rean's side, worry and fear so stark on her face that her father felt shame for defeating him so utterly.

He walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have chosen well my dear, I didn't do anything to harm him and he will awaken shortly."

She kept her eyes glued to Rean's still form as her father sighed with a tired smile, she really did love him and deeply at that. He'd only seen those eyes when Claude had introduced his wife to him so many years ago. The eyes of someone standing next to their soulmate.

"Tell him when he wakes up that I'd like to talk with him later." He began to walk away. "Oh! And… you both have my full support. Whether you decide it won't work and you remain friends or go as far as to promise yourselves to each other, I will support you."

With that he left, leaving behind a beaming daughter and the young man that had heard it all.

 _ **Lemon warning! Lemon warning! Don't look kids!**_

In September, they became one in body and soul.

After another month of growing ever closer they'd been moving into the discussion of how intimate they wanted to be. As the situation around the country began to worsen though, they eventually agreed to take the step and do it, if only so they could move forward with no regrets.

So they sat across from each other in a small room at the town's inn, kissing slowly as they tried to figure out what to do.

Pulling back from each other, Laura decided to be bold and began to kiss Rean's neck, shocking him slightly, but he soon felt a heat build in his chest and he let her continue. Their breathing grew heavier as they kissed with growing passion, Rean eventually took his turn to kiss up and down her neck, slowly removing her jacket.

Desperate to feel more of the electric spikes he was leaving on her skin, Laura pressed herself against him, practically begging for his attention as she began to trace the contours of his back. They traced the other's outline for a few moments before pulling away, both panting hard.

"Take it off." She demanded, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He helped her shed his shirt and jacket leaving his bare torso to her hungry eyes. She reached down and began to stroke the contours of his chest and abs lightly, teasing him with her feather touches as lightning sparked at her touch. She leaned down and gave his abs a little nibble, making Rean gasp as she began to trace her tongue over the hard, hot surface of his muscles.

Rean grabbed her head. "Kiss me." He demanded heatedly, bringing her in for a hard kiss as they explored each other's mouths. Their tongues wrestled against one another until Rean established his dominance, plunging in to explore every moist corner of her mouth.

Feeling the heat in her chest rise up, Laura pulled away to shed her shirt, skirt, and hair tie, exposing herself to the cool night air.

Rean pulled back and paused for a moment to admire her. Only a blue bra and matching panties lay upon her perfect form, moonlight streaming in and shining upon her sweating form. "You're beautiful Laura," He whispered to her, diving in for another kiss. "So beautiful."

They kissed again, though Laura paused when she felt his heat press into her stomach. She looked down at the large bulge sticking through his pants and she felt excitement and trepidation rise in her chest. "C-can I?" She asked.

Rean smiled and nodded, lying back onto the bed as Laura placed herself between his thighs, slowly working his belt loose. Taking a deep breath, she slowly grabbed the hem of the fabric and began to pull down. She eventually saw the base, but it kept growing, and growing, and growing, heavens would it even fit-!

It sprung free as she finally yanked his pants and boxers off, standing at full mast in front of her amazed eyes. Rean felt his face burn for a moment as she looked at him, but gasped a moment later when she touched it tentatively, lightning coursing down his spine. Slowly, she took a hold of his shaft and began to run her hand down it slowly, marveling at his manhood as his groans turned her on. On instinct, she gave the tip a small lick with her tongue, grinning as Rean let out a big groan, giving the tip more licks and running her tongue up and down the shaft, drawing out the experience as best she could.

Rean couldn't take it anymore, he needed her mouth around him immediately. Grabbing her head, he guided her mouth over his member, but stopped himself. Looking to her, she nodded and slowly wrapped her soft lips around the tip, taking him into her mouth bit by bit until she could hold no more. Rean groaned in ecstasy as he felt her moist warmth surround him, slowly guiding her back up as she eventually reached the tip again and then pressed her back down.

Now in something of a rhythm, Laura moved his hands aside and began to bob up and down with increasing speed, licking and wrapping her tongue around his member as she took what she could into her mouth. Their speed increased ever further, Rean grunting hard as her own muffled moans filled the room.

"L-laura!" Rean panted out his hips began to buck hard into her mouth. "I-I can't hold it anymore!"

Laura ignored his pants as she fondled his balls gently, wanting what he had.

With a great groan and a final thrust, his seed spilled into her mouth, making her swallow some while the rest fell onto the sheets. Pulling off his member with an audible pop, Laura smiled as she licked her lips.

She liked this taste, salty but sweet.

Rean panted hard for a moment, but was able to quickly catch his breath and look to her, her knees held her up as she traced the line from her sternum to her stomach with a single finger.

"My turn." She panted huskily, straddling him and catching his lips for another kiss as she began to grind against him, seeking more delicious friction for her slick folds. He returned the kiss passionately, reaching back and unhooking her bra, releasing her sensitive breasts to the cool night air.

Rean eyed the orbs of flesh hungrily, reaching out and grabbing one, surprised at how soft and moldable they were, he gave a slight squeeze. Laura gasped in shock at his touch, but gave him a begging look to continue. He reached out and grabbed the other heavenly orb with a harder squeeze, making her gasp as he began to knead them softly. Leaning down, Rean placed a trail of kisses down her collar bone to her left breast, kissing it tenderly as she gripped his back and panted. Moving over, Rean placed a light kiss atop her right breast.

"Kiss it," Laura panted into the air. "Kiss, lick, suck, bite, just take it!"

Rean obliged with a smile, taking her nipple into his mouth, giving a quick flick with his tongue. Laura squeaked as the sensation aroused her even further, groaning even more as he traced her areola with his tongue and sucked her nipple at the same time. He eventually gave the rock-hard nipple a tweak with his teeth, making her gasp in shock. He continued to lavish attention on her breasts as she panted and moaned his name into the air, continuing even as she cried out her climax.

She panted hard as Rean continued to suckle her breast, but pulled him away for another hard kiss.

"Well…" Laura panted as she sat in his lap, grinding against his shaft slowly, "Shall we get to the main course?"

Rean nodded with smoky eyes, pushing her back and laying her on the bed gently. Trailing kisses down her chest and belly until he reached her final barrier. He looked to her one more time for confirmation, desperate to see her eyes. She smiled at him lovingly, "Go on." She whispered, her voice music unto his ears.

Nodding, he reached up and slowly slid the silk barrier away from her folds and off her luscious legs onto the floor, enraptured by the heady scent coming from he. Leaning down, Rean gave the slick folds a quick lick, giving another slower lick at her pleased moan. He teased her with his tongue slowly at first, drawing out the contact as he tasted her essence. He was surprised when her hands gripped the back of his head and pushed him against her walls, begging him to plunge deeper. He did so with aplomb, licking her walls with fervent care and intensity, delighting in her ragged gasps as he found her clit.

"R-rean!" She moaned, "I-I'm gonna cum! Please… faster!"

Rean answered by plunging in faster and harder, hitting all the sweet spots as lightning danced through her brain and, with a great cry, climaxed and spilled her essence onto his face. She panted hard as Rean lapped up what he could, pulling back and catching her in another heady kiss, letting her taste herself.

Pulling back, Laura pulled him on top of her and guided his member to her entrance. She looked at him again, love shining in her eyes.

"I love you Rean." She whispered.

"I love you too Laura." He whispered back, claiming her lips in a soft kiss as he slowly entered.

She groaned into his mouth as his length filled her in ways she never imagined, stretching her walls. He stopped when he felt some resistance.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently, receiving a nod from her beaming face.

He pushed forward hard, making her hiss at the sharp pain as she gave her virginity to her love. She felt tears gather at her eyes as the pain subsided, Rean kissing them away. Pleasure quickly rose though, and they began to rock against each other until they were in rhythm, Rean's every thrust met with a buck from her hips.

"Ah! Rean!" She moaned as they began to speed up, their sweaty skin slapping together as they met again and again.

"Laura!" He moaned in return. "I-I don't think I can take much more! I need to pull out soon!"

"No! Don't!" She cried as they began to go even harder, the bed creaking beneath them. "Cum inside me! I don't care! I don't care!"

Rean barely heard her as ecstasy flooded their systems, but his body held to her request as he pounded harder and deeper, slamming into her G-spot again and again as she screamed in pleasure.

"Laura!" He screamed as he hit the point of no return.

"Rean!" She screamed at the same time, gouging her nails into his back.

"I'm CUMMMMIIIIINNNNGGG!" They screamed as they climaxed, her walls milking his shaft as his seed shot into her. They lay there for a moment, backs arched in search of contact with one another.

Their bodies relaxed as they came down from the high, holding each other close and kissing feeling deeply, deeply satisfied.

"I love you Rean," Laura began, "More than anything in this world, even my swordsmanship."

Rean chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "That's high praise indeed. But I love you too Laura, so much more than anything, my Radiant Angel."

She smiled and kissed him again, heat building again. She gave him a sultry look before answering. "And to you as well my Knight. Ready for round two?"

Rean growled a bit before replying, "You bet." Before diving to her lips again.

 _ **Lemon over! You can come out now kids!**_

They woke the next morning exhausted, but happy, snuggling together under the sheets as warm light streamed in through the window. They'd return to the dorm later with much teasing to be had and would have to confront challenges in the following months that would break most anyone else, but they would succeed where almost everyone expected them to fail.

They had each other after all, and it was a love written in their very souls.

 **Well that was fun! That's my very first attempt at a lemon and I think this really helped me move past my block. Hopefully we'll be seeing a new chapter of my main story sometime either this week or next week!**

 **Otherwise, thank you for taking a look and I hope you enjoyed my very amateur attempt of a lemon! As always, Favorite and Review! (Don't follow please, this is a simple one-shot that will not be continued.)**


End file.
